


The Fox's hunt the Hounds

by PeteWentzScreamingInTheDistance



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Pete and Patrick (Fall Out Boy)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-04-30 16:44:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5171738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeteWentzScreamingInTheDistance/pseuds/PeteWentzScreamingInTheDistance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU where Person B saw that someone was following you home so Person B ran up to Person A and walked with Person A to make sure Person A gets home safely</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Fox's hunt the Hounds

**Author's Note:**

> Shout prompts at me:  
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/pete-wentz-screaming

Pete was walking towards his car from a dirty dive bar in downtown chicago, when across the street he saw a short man in a leather coat and black fedora striding quickly down the street. Pete would’ve just gone back to unlocking his car if he hadn't seen another man following close behind, not close enough to for the short man in front of him to notice. Pete watched for another moment, and when the shorter man stopped at a crosswalk the man following close behind quickly sat down on a bench so the shorter man wouldn't suspect him. 

Pete ran down the street to the same cross walk the shorter man was waiting at, and when he got the chance he ran across the road over to the short man. 

“Hey man! Long time no see!” Pete jogged over to the short man and greeted him as if he’d met him before. The shorter man made a confused face at Pete, and Pete decided he needed to elaborate. 

“Hey, i actually don’t have as clue as to who you are and i’ve never met you but the guy on the bench over there has been following you. You mind if i walk with you?” Pete said with concern in his voice. The shorter man gave Pete a quick up and down look and nodded. 

“Uh sure that's fine… what’s your name? Im Patrick” Pete smiled at the shorter man, he decided that the name suited him. 

“I’m Pete, nice to meet you, where you headed?” Pete asked as they crossed the street. 

“I’m headed home actually. I tried to go to the bar down the road to meet guys, but uh, I was too nervous to talk to anyone.” Patrick replied with a sheepish smile. 

After a good half hour of walking and talking with Patrick, Patrick stopped outside a large block of apartments and gave Pete a quick hug and thanked Pete for walking him home. 

“Maybe you can call me sometime if you need a chaperone, or a boyfriend” Pete called after Patrick, holding a slip of paper out to the short man.

Patrick took the paper, and a kiss too.


End file.
